Je ne suis pas un gentil soumis!
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: the GazettE. AoixReita. Yaoi. Lemon. Aoi et Reita son dans le même lycée.. les deux se plaisent... mais les attitudes d'Aoi ne plaisent guerre au bandé


**Auteur:**** Moi le grand et beau Sushi Kami Sama ( /SBAAAAAAAAFF/)**

**Disclaimer:**** m'appartienent pas**  
**  
**  
**Rating:**** c'est pas pour les petit n'enfant ça! Lemon *p***  
**  
**

**cette OS a ete ecrit en tant que cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma riki sama !**

**aussi un grand merci a elle car c'est elle qui m'a donner l'envie d'ecrire mes fics mes OS c'est elle avec ses écrits qui m'a motivé de reprendre mon blog, un grand merci a elle! je t'adore Riki-sama Senpai (l)**  
**  
**  
**Merci a ma beta pour la correction de cette OS**  
**  
**  
**Bonne lecture**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**Je ne suis pas un gentil petit soumis!**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**POV Aoi**

Moi, Aoi, bientôt 18 ans, je suis connu pour être un des plus beau gars du lycée. Je suis un magnifique éphèbe avec mes magnifiques cheveux ébènes quelques fois parsemés de mèches de couleurs rouges ou violettes ou même roses.

Mon regard est envoutant, et si profond que je peux ensorceler n'importe qui de la gente masculine ou féminine, en gros je suis un dieu.

Dès que je souris, de mes douces et fines lèvres pulpeuses, tout les cœurs sont en émois et tout le monde tombe sous mon charme.

Mon corps est fin et gracieux et pourtant musclé, mes magnifiques abdos en font baver plus d'un.

Bien sûr il y en a bien quelques uns qui se fichent complètement de moi et de mon immense beauté... Et fallait que la personne sur qui j'ai des vues fasse parti de se groupe restreint...

Il fait partit des gars les plus respectés du lycée... Ah là là...

**POV Reita**

"Rah foutus cheveux et gel de meeeeeeeeeerde !" dis-je, assez énerveé en balançant ledit pot de gel à travers toute la salle de bain.

Tsss...maintenant faut que j'aille le rechercher fait chier...

Ce matin, comme tout les autres matin d'ailleurs, et surtout pour ne pas changer, j'ai un petit, enfin gros souci capillaire. Je ressemble à un coq dans ses vieux jours, vous savez avec la crête qui part sur le coté !

Bon je vais sortir l'artillerie lourde... Le gel volume 12 que je n'utilise que dans les cas extrêmes comme celui-ci d'ailleurs.

Ayez enfin... Oh my god... Ya pas plus BG que moi... Même lui ne rivalise pas ...

Aaaah vous vous demandez c'est qui lui, hein ?

C'est monsieur "je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me frotter à toi et de te pincer les fesses et de te faire les yeux doux".

Bon il me plait et à mini-Reita aussi, là n'est pas le problème... Mais... Il me prend... Pour... Un UKE !

Ahem m'avez-vous bien regardé ?

Vous me voyez en gentil petit soumis !?

Nan mais wooooo n'importe quoi !

Mais je suis un seme pur et dur et je le resterai !

**POV Aoi**

C'est le cours de spoooooort.

J'aime beaucoup le sport car je peux laisser mes p'tits partenaires baver devant mon M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E corps d'athlète et au passage je peux mater ce qu'ils ont dans le paquet !

Moi ? Pervers ? Maiiiis non !

Il ne reste plus beaucoup de monde dans le vestiaire je passe vers la porte de sortie et du bout des doigt je caresse les fesses du beau bandé qui est de dos et qui remet bien sa crête...

Huuuum oserais-je...

Je fait glisser ma main dans son boxer... Au niveau de ses fesses et les tâte.

Il sursaute et moi j'enlève ma main.

"T'as la peau toute douce...

-Dégage abruti !"

Je partis en courant, coursé par un Reita bien énervé...

Qu'est ce que je peux aimer ses fesses ! Je me demande bien ce qu'il a dans le paquet...

Aujourd'hui on fait lutte. Huuuuum j'aime le contact entre les personnes.

Bon avec les filles je suis plutôt gentil enfin... Sadique et bourreau des cœur... J'vous explique quand je dois lutter avec l'une d'elle; je m'approche doucement d'elle avec un magnifique regard envoutant je lui caresse la joue et hop je lui fais un rapide smack et là elles tombent comme des mouches aspergées d'insecticide.

Bon pour les gars je m'amuse un peu plus : je leur pince les fesses et leur tâte le paquet, certain même ont du rembourrage !

Là je dois lutter avec Reita...

Reita qui me lance un regard noir.

Méchant, très méchant...

Huuuum sadomasochiiiisme..

Bon arrêtons de penser à ça...

Il m'empoigne le bras.

"Hey ça fait mal abruti !"

Un sourire sadique sur le visage, il le serre encore plus.

De ma main libre j'attrape ses noisettes.

Moi aussi j'peux être sadique. Je vois ses yeux ronds comme des ... Des noisettes !

Je les serre un peu et lui commence à détacher son emprise sur moi.

Je desserre mon emprise et passe ma main le long de son bas ventre, je le vois frissonner. Je la passe dans l'autre sens et je sens de l'agitation dans son boxeur

Oooh je le laisse pas indifférent le petit !

Aaah le prof dit que c'est la fin du cours !

Je me dirige vers les vestiaires, prends ma serviette et mon gel douche et me dirige vers les douches je vais dans une douche en cabine et me déshabille, je laisse couler l'eau sur mon corps qui se détend doucement.

J'aime rester longtemps sous la douche, cela m'apaise.

**POV Reita**

C'est vraiment un...un... Rah je trouve même pas de mot pour le qualifier cet abruti... Ah si j'ai trouvé c'est un abruti... Abruti vachement sexy et bandant...

Tiens...quelqun est toujours sous la douche.

Je m'accroche en haut de la cabine et me hisse.

Aussitôt je redescends et essaye de calmer mini-Reita.

Oh my god...

Kami-sama... C'est pas humain un gars aussi sexy merde !

Aller à moi de m'amuser un peu !

J'entre dans sa cabine de douche et enlève la serviette nouée autour de ma taille.

"salut toi..." dis-je en m'appuyant contre la porte.

Le beau jeune homme coupa l'eau et se retourna brusquement, me regardant de bas en haut avec un immense sourire pervers.

"Tu sais je n'aime pas trop comment tu te comportes avec moi."

Je m'approchais de lui et collais mon corps au sien en caressant doucement ses hanches puis ses fesses.

"J'aime la position de dominant."

Je le sens bander doucement.

Hanw putain il m'excite !

"Il fallait bien que je trouve une solution pour attirer ton regard sur moi non ? me dit-il avec un regard plein de sous entendus qui était posé sur ma serviette.

-Huum c'est vrai, mais tu n'aurais pas continué comme ça pendant quatre mois, je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis la première semaine de cours...

-Qu'attends-tu ?"

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

J'approche avec excitation mon visage du sien et celle mes lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser que l'on approfondit tous les deux. Baiser où nos langues se caressent, se touchent... Elles dansent ensembles... Que c'est agréable.

Ce baiser ni moi ni lui ne voulons y mettre fin. Il est tellement envoutant... Il fait battre mon cœur a une vitesse vraiment rapide... Il est sur le point d'exploser.

Nous détachons nos lèvres à cause du manque d'air.

Des petites étoiles dans ses yeux sont là.

Je lui souris tendrement.

J'effleure son cou de mes lèvres. Des frissons parcourent son si beau corps et un léger gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres tel une douce mélodie.

Je lui laisse un petit suçon.

Sa virilité est déjà bien gonflée. La mienne aussi.

Il entreprend d'enlever la serviette... Cette barrière qui sépare nos deux corps.

Il se lèche les lèvres en voyant ma virilité déjà bien gonflée.

Doucement il s'agenouille puis la prend en main.

Il passe de petits coups de langue dessus, mon dieu que c'est bon.

Il léchouille le gland tout en faisant de doux et rapides mouvements de vas-et-viens avec sa main.

Telle une sucrerie, il la prend entièrement en bouche, me faisant ressentir un plaisir immense et inimaginable... Le plaisir monte en moi comme il n'est jamais monté.

De son autre main, il caresse mes fesses.

Je frissonne encore plus.

Ses long vas-et-viens sur ma verge me chamboulent de partout.

Le plaisir monte de plus en plus jusqu'au point de non retour.

Je me déverse dans sa bouche, lui, avalant tout mon nectar avec envie sous mes gémissement et longs râles de plaisir.

Avec sa langue il caresse mon bas ventre puis mon torse, allant titiller mon nombril. Il me laisse lui aussi une marque dans le cou puis vient capturer mes lèvres, dieu que c'est bon.

Son corps m'attire, j'ai envie de lui...

Il est la tentation à l'état pur.

Je le prends par dessous les fesses et le soulève, lui passe ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Je le plaque au mur et le ré-embrasse encore une fois, ses lèvres sont tellement douces...

Une fois que j'ai son accord, je le pénètre en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible.

Je fais quelque vas-et-viens pour qu'il s'habitue de ma présence. Je l'embrasse en même temps pour lui faire oublier sa douleur.

Nos magnifiques corps se collent, se frottent l'un à l'autre.

Nos corps ne font plus qu'un, le plaisir nous le prenons ensembles dans ces mouvements de vas-et-viens. Nos râles de plaisir ne font plus qu'un.

Cette acte... C'est une façon de se dire que l'on restera ensemble.

J'accélère encore plus mes coups butoirs.

C'est tellement doux, tellement bon, tellement puissant, tellement intense que ensembles, nous atteignons le nirvana.

"Je t'aime..." lâchons-nous en parfaite synchronisation avant de s'embrasser très tendrement.


End file.
